The best day
by RIPCURL.aus
Summary: Stella tells Michael sometimes she has always wanted my 1st fic so please be kind! WARNING:Character Death


Disclaimers: I do not own anything except the idea.

Caution: CHARACTER DEATH

She was just standing. Doing nothing in particular. Just thinking, pondering, wondering.

'Alright let's go.' A voice commanded. She knew that voice. She started to follow. Ready to head back, go home, have a bath, sleep. Then do it all again tomorrow. Sometimes life was just a repetitive cycle. Over and over.

Something filled her ears. The loudest noise she had heard. Probably not the loudest thing she has ever heard, but now it was all her focus. It was like she could see it coming. She could see it spiralling out towards her. She actually watched it enter her. It was all slow-mo. To see something disappear inside you, she found quite weird. She looked up and saw him standing there.

'Oh my God!' he calls, but she hears nothing. Like water over your skin, it flails around her. Still she feels supernatural to this whole event. She feels things touching her, see things in front of her, hear things around her, but she does not register it. It is nothing to her.

She is confused. He is looking at her. He is worried. He is scared. She wants to ask what's going on, but she can't. She opens her mouth, but it hangs in the open. Like a fly catcher. Not a word comes out.

People are running up to her. Touching her. Her eyes are blurring, she can not see. It is all so slow. Like a video playing at nano second speed. She hangs her head, she realises, she just can't carry it anymore. It is too much weight, which she can not support.

She wants to be home. Asleep in her bed. Away from this whole place. Somewhere she can think, and sort this mess out in her head. Someone else runs up to her. She knows this person. But something is stopping her from remembering. All she knows is that she feels somewhat safer.

Suddenly it is black. For too long. But she realises she just closed her eyes. But she can not open them. She is confused. Why can she not open her eyes? Something must be wrong.

For she still does not understand. She can feel the ground underneath her. Just for a second. She can feel the dirt through her fingers. For a second she hears the cries of others around here. For a second she feels the pain.

It is like nothing she has felt before. She opens her eyes, in the shock and pain. She sees blue. What is that? For what seemed like a minute but was only 1 second. She thought of what it could be. She realises that it is the sky. It took her a while to figure that out. Now she must figure out why she can see the sky.

Her view of the sky is interrupted; something is in its way. She can not define this new thing. It is a grey blob. She forces her eyes to focus. Slowly this thing in front of her goes from a grey blob to a human. She does not recognise this person. But she feels like she should. She can not take it, and she closes her eyes.

Somehow the peace calms her. She does not know how. It is then she realises that she feels nothing. Not even her fingers, nor her heart beating. Though she knew she was living. This place to her seems so calm, like the eye of the storm. She did not want to leave.

A sudden realisation hits her. She knows now, why everyone was looking at her. She now knows why everyone was concerned. Why they were touching her. Why see was seeing the sky. Why she felt no pain. Why she recognised that man.

It was then that she also realised that she was losing. She knew what no one else did. She was going to die. She did not why, she could tell, it was something she could sense. Contrary to popular belief her life did not flash before her eyes. Not that she could have seen it anyway. But she felt an urge to so something she had always wanted. She was always going to do it another day, another time, but this was her last time, her last chance, she wasn't going to die unheard.

'...M..MMichael.' she spluttered. She realised talking was no where as easy as she thought it would be. She always thought that it would be as easy as opening your mouth and the rest would come. But opening her mouth way just the 1st part.

'Stella, you're going to be okay, just hang on.' He replied. He was shaking. She was sure. Panicked and scared. Same as before.

'Michael.. I... Love y-you.' She collapsed. Not that she could anymore. But she felt she could. That took so much out of her. She was finally. She was at peace now. She could be proud of her life. To her that's what it came down to in the end. Whether you were happy, or sad.

She realised that she had saved countless lives. She had saved someone's life. It was a hard thing to comprehend. She had done the biggest favour for another human. She was proud. Then she kept some of the worst people off the streets. This was harder to understand. That one man can do so much damage that when he is not around, all is calm. But yet everyday there was another person who had to be taken off the streets. What had her world become. She was most proud of the fact that she had become what she had always wanted to become. A police officer. She tried to do everything she could for everyone she could. She realised; she was not just another person, she was someone who made a difference, and to her that was the world.

'I love you to Stella.' Was the last words she heard before she breathed her last breath, and forever left this world.

She could have not been happier. Her last day was her best.

**AN: please be ever so kind and review for me!**

**(I will send you virtual chocolate cake!)**


End file.
